


Hello Darling

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley has a soft spot for the reader, Demon Summoning, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you tried to leave a relationship when it turns violent, you get hurt and you summon your only friend in the world for some comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Darling

 

I wiped my tears as I tried to keep my eyes on the road ahead of me and not get myself into a freaking wreck, that would be the last thing I want. 

I tired to ignore the pain in my left side. He had gone to far this time, hell he crossed the line loads of times before, but every time I tried to leave it would be one hell of a fight for my life. He was much faster and stronger than me

But I had something he did not have. A friend in hell.

Crowley the King of Hell 

Now I know what you are thinking. Trusting the guy who runs hell and is one of the most evil son of bitch to roam this world and the next. 

But with me he was different

Whenever I was around him he sort of changed and to me he was just like any other charming, sharp dressed man with wit to cut

Now I made no deal with him. No "see you in 10 years darling" kind of thing 

I mean I did do the ritual to summon him, but I was just curious to see if all this demon summoning black magic bullshit worked and it did. I did the ritual at the cross roads, you know before he became king of hell, way back when he was a crossroads demon. And in a blink of an eye there he was 

Now I had to admit he was not what I expected in a demon. No red skin or horns or tail. Not even a freaking mini pitch fork. But a everyday looking man well a freaking smoking hot man to boot. We just stared at each other for a moment and I was having a hard time believing this was happening 

"Hello darling" he first spoke in a gruff, rough voice, and I will admit it was sexy as hell "Was I what you were expecting or were you looking for the more trick or treat look" he laughed 

I explained that I did not wan to do a deal or nothing and I did not expect this to work and I was just bored out of my head to do it. Yeah I was once a bored college kid who sometime practised spooking demon crap. Comm'on like you never tried to talk to ghosts with a wigi board 

And to my surprise he seem not at all miffed that I summoned him with no deal or my soul to sell. I rather liked my soul where it was thank you very much. And with that he blew me a kiss and was gone, and I was left standing to the middle of the crossroads wondering if I was dreaming or not.

It was soon proved that it was no dream for he would pop up every now and again. I was not scared by the fact a demon was following me. And when he was in the same coffee shop as me I sat next to him and asked why he was following me

"Well darling I find you interesting. You have been the first person to contact me and not want anything. And anyway it will be nice to chat with someone who is not a bloody demon for once" 

And just like that we became friend. Cowley would just pop by from time to time and we would just talk. And he was damn good to talk to 

He got rather protective and defensive when I stated seeing this guy. He said he did not like the look of him

Oh how right he was 

My boyfriend, well now ex. Was violent and tonight when I told him I was leaving him because I did not want to be in a relationship with him, he threw me into a table and locked me in the bathroom. I just managed to clime out of the small widow and crawl into my car. I was heading to the crossroads I needed to see him 

Once I got there. I held out this old looking sliver dollar and began to call out for him

"Crowley, Crowley. Are you there? I need to see you"

"Hello darling" a familiar Scottish voice said behind me 

I turned to see him in his dark suit and dark smile to match. But that soon fell as he looked at me more closely 

"Love are you ok?

"No...it was B/N. I told him I had enough and I was tired of his bullshit and was leaving. And he threw me into a fucking table"

"Come here" Crowley said hold open his arms 

I walked into them. I knew he would keep me safe 

"Careful" I said when he began to look at the damage "I don't know how fucked it is down there"

"Not so bad darling. Just some broken ribs"

Crowley waved his hand and I felt my ribs snap back into place. I nearly fell with the sharp pain that followed but Crowley caught me and helped me to my feet and sat me down on the grass on his coat

"How did you mange to get away from the living Godzilla might I ask"

"Well after he threw me into the table and smacked me around a bit he locked me in the bathroom and went out somewhere. I don't know where and I don't much care. Anyway I climbed out of the bathroom window and managed to get to my car"

"Clever darling" he cooed as he ran his hands over my face to get rid of some of the cuts and gashes on my face

"Clever, how can I be called that when I freaking dated that savage"

"Ah but love you got out of it. It takes a strong person to put their foot down and say what is what"

"Yeah that's until he finds me"

"He won't my dear. Come to my house and I will sort the little bastard out for you"

I smiled and walked with Crowley with his arms around me to my car 


End file.
